Jeremy Sisto
Jeremy Sisto (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''The Crew'' (1994) [Timothy Grant]: Shot to death by Viggo Mortensen (arguably a hate crime, as the shooting was unprovoked, and Mortensen's character was a racist and transphobe while Sisto's character was a transexual preparing for the next phase of his sex change surgeries.) *''Hideaway'' (1995) [Vassage/Jeremy]: Commits suicide by impaling himself on a dagger. He is later brought back to life by his father (Alfred Molina), and dies once again when he's impaled on an iron spike after being shot with a shotgun by Jeff Goldblum in a junkyard. *''Some Girl'' (1998) [Chad]: Character's enraged ex-girlfriend sets fire to the house he shares with three other men. It is not known whether anyone died in this fire. *''Trash'' (1999) [Sonny James]: Shot to death by police after robbing a jewelry store and being falsely accused of murdering a child with Down's Syndrome. *''Men Named Milo, Women Named Greta'' (2000) [Deke Masters]: Killed in a car crash (off-screen) when he runs into a telephone pole while trying to change the radio station; the narrator informs us of his fate, but the movie ends before it actually happens. (This short film can be viewed at the Atom Films website.) *''May'' (2002)'' '' [Adam Stubbs]: Stabbed in the stomach with a scalpel by Angela Bettis, who then cuts off his hands to use in her patchwork "friend." (Shown in flashback cutaways while she assembles the "friend.") (Thanks to Michael) *''Wrong Turn (2003)'' [Scott]: Shot in the back with arrows by the mountain men (presumably from Gary Robbins), while trying to help Eliza Dushku and the others to safety (his body is later seen being dragged through the forest). *''Dead & Breakfast (2004)'' [Christian]: Decapitated by one of the zombies. Hilariously, Christian's head remains a "minor character" for the remainder of the film. *''The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things'' (2004) [Chester]: Character's meth lab explodes and the character is seen staggering in the road, hideously burned. It is not known whether her survives his injuries. *''Method'' (2004) [Jake Fields]: Stabbed to death by Elizabeth Hurley. (He had also been executed by hanging in the film-within-the-film sequence.) (Thanks to Jean) *''One Point O'' (2004) [Simon J.]: Arguably a mercy killing. Character was dying from internal bleeding due to malfunctioning nanomytes that were inserted into him by an evil futuristic global conglomerate known as The Farm. Simon is killed off screen by Lance Henriksen's character. Later Simon is seen partially decapitated with his brain removed. *''Population 436'' (2006) [Steve Kady]: Killed in a car crash, along with Reva Timbers, in a head-on collision with a truck while trying to escape the town. (Thanks to Eddy) *''Unknown (2006)'' [Handcuffed Man]: Dies of shock/blood loss due to gunshot wounds in the shoulder (as he is suspended from a platform), he dies whilst talking to James Caviezel. *''The Thirst'' (2006) [Darius]: Character is a vampire. He is burned to death when sunlight shines through damaged curtains. *''Broken'' (2006) [Will]: Shot to death by Heather Graham. (It is suggested that "Will" is a symbol of seduction and addiction of main character played by Graham. The shooting death may represent her resolve to conquer her drug addiction.) *''Batman Vs Robin'' (2015; animated) [Talon]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the throat with a sai after Robin (Stuart Allan) threatens him with it. *''Hangman'' (2015) [Aaron Miller]: Attacked (off screen) by Eric Michael Cole, he is later hung from the attic but it's unknown if it was the hanging that killed him or the attack. *'[[H8RZ (2015)|''H8RZ (2015)]]' [''Mr. Faustin]: *''Ferdinand (2017; animated) '[Ferdinand's Father]: Voicing a bull, Jeremy is killed (off-screen) in a bullfight; his death is implied when Ferdinand (voiced by Colin H. Murphy) sees his trailer return empty. *Frozen 2' '(2019)' [Runeard]: Fell to his death during the war with the Northuldra tribe. His death was seen in a flashback. TV Deaths. *The '60s'' (1999 TV) [Kenny Klein]: Killed when a bomb he is building explodes. *''Jesus'' (1999 TV) [Jesus]: Barbarically crucified on screen by the Romans, notably Pontius Pilate (Gary Oldman). Later the resurrection is depicted, along with the Ascent. *''Julius Caesar (2003; miniseries)'' [Julius Caesar]: Assassinated by the Roman Senate (repeatedly stabbed with multiple knives and weapons). *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [Billy Chenowith]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 2051 epilogue and the 2085 epilogue. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Music Video Deaths *''Wake Up Call (2007) 5 music video: Shot in the chest by Adam Levine. Notable Connections *Brother of Meadow Sisto. *Son of Reedy Gibbs and Meadow Sisto. *Ex-Mr. Marisa Ryan. *Mr. Addie Lane. Gallery Tandyddfdfdfffffffffddfffffdfgggf.png|Jeremy Sisto and Reva Timbers in ''Population 436 Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Sisto, Jeremy Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:HBO Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Uli Edel Movies Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Suburgatory Cast Members Category:Dawson's Creek Cast Members Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Frozen Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Animated death scenes Category:Actors who died in Chris Buck Movies